


Closure

by Crybabygal



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones Friendship, Closure, Eavesdropping, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I thought of this in the shower and here we are now, Lopaz cause why not lmao, M/M, Past Bughead, sweet Pea u sneaky thing u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybabygal/pseuds/Crybabygal
Summary: “I never stopped loving you betts, I stopped being in love with you”Or Betty needs closure and Sweet Pea is a eavesdropping boyfriend.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited but will go back and edit

The trip was going fine, Veronica had made it her mission to bring them all closer so she suggested that they go to one of her Lodge Cabins. It took sometime but eventually everyone had agreed.

He had a sneaking suspicion that it was also an attempt to get closer to Toni. But Sweet Pea pushed that into the back of his mind.

Toni had made some fruity margaritas for everyone and got the good times going. Fangs was relentlessly flirting with the Keller kid to which he was returning, Veronica and Toni had walked off God knows where and hadn’t returned in almost ten so he assumes they’ve started something private. Jughead had walked off somewhere with Betty in tow behind him, after sometime Sweet Pea went to go look for him, they hadn’t been back in a long time… and he doesn’t want to assume the worst.

Taking a sharp left he hears mummers of voices, spotting Betty and Jughead he stops, they’re talking and Sweet Pea has to strain his ears a little to get within a hearing shot.

“Do you ever miss me?” Betty asked, swaying her feet in the water of the luxurious hot tub. Jughead glances over.

“Romanticly? No,” He says and Sweet Pea lets out a small breath of relief he didn’t know he had. “Friendship wise?” He asks, “yes.” 

Betty looks over, guilt flashes in her eyes for moments before she turns back to the water.

“I never see you anymore Betty, when I do it’s at school and you honestly don’t talk to me unless you absolutely need to” He mummers, A sad look crossing his features. Betty bites her lip.

“I’m sorry Jug, it’s just, I guess I’m still getting over you?” She says, unsure of her own words. “I guess I need closure? You moved on so fast I guess I…” Betty trails off, not really knowing how to finish.

“Do you want to know why I moved on so fast?” Jughead asked, Sweet Pea himself wants to know, Betty hesitantly nods. Unsure if herself wants to know.

“It’s because I stopped being  _ in  _ love with you long before we broke” His voice is soft, and Betty flinches back. The brim of her eyes burning.

“You don’t love me?”

“No,” Jughead shakes his head. “I stopped being  _ in  _ love with you betts, I never actively stopped loving you.” Betty nods, understanding. 

“You’re like my sister” he reaches over and squeezes her hand. “...that I dated for almost two years but you know” he says and that earns him some giggles out of her, it’s good to hear, Boyfriend or not he’ll be damned before he leaves her upset before getting some kind of good reaction out of her.

“Thank you Juggie” She says Earnestly, a Comfortable silence falls over them. And sweet Pea considers calling it a night. But Betty says something that catches his attention once more.

“Do you love him?”

Sweet Pea Turns on his heel to hear what’s next. Jughead looks up and smiles a bit. 

“Yeah I do”

Sweet Pea feels his lips twitch upwards, they’ve never said it to each other actively but it’s nice to actually  _ hear  _ it.

“Does he love you?” Jughead’s smile falls, he bites his lips and shakes his head. “I don’t… I don’t think he does.” And that stings, surely he knows that he loves him, by the way Sweet Pea lingers on the kisses. The creases he gives to Jughead’s cheeks and to the nights spent together doing nothing but binging early two thousands movies and laughing while eating way too much unhealthy food.

Betty looks sad, almost pitying. Jughead curls away and Sweet Pea feels the need to go over and take him away from there, he knows how much Jughead  _ hates  _ being pitted.

Taking his feet out of the water he stands and puts the glass on the table nearby, “I’m heading to bed betty” he gives a clearly forced smile. “I hope I gave you the closure you needed.”

Sweet Pea heads back to where he came from in the beginning when he hears Jughead come back inside he turns back in purposely bumping into him and acting surprised to see him. Now Sweets knows his acting skills aren’t all that great but he seems to be able to pull it off well enough for Jughead to be so suspicious.

“I was looking for you actually,” Sweet Pea says. “Going to tell you I was heading to bed.” He points his thumb in a direction that is most definitely not where their room is.

“Oh yeah I’m heading to bed too” Jughead says and Sweet Pea nods, while walking down the hallway He links their fingers together, Jughead glances down at their hands conjoined but doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t miss the small smile that quirks up for the rest of the short walk back to the room.

Both quietly dress into clean sleepwear and crawl into bed. Sweet Pea wraps his arms around Jughead pulling him to his chest.

“I love you” Sweet Pea says before They drift off to sleep. He feels him tense in his arms before he looks up while  _ beaming. _

He crawls onto of him and gives him a long kiss, telling him he loves him back.

Let’s just say they go to sleep a little while later than they anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> And Veronica and Toni totally came into the living room the next morning covered in hickies and surrounded with a smug aura. And Archie was just eating cookies and drinking margaritas the whole time.


End file.
